We Found Love
by JFishy
Summary: Anna, a Jewish girl, meets Elsa at a freight car, on its way to Auschwitz, a Death Camp. Situated on WWII, no incest. One-shot for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't put this one on my prompts because I might do a sequel. But only if you want to, so... REVIEWS!**

* * *

She embraced herself, resting her forehead on her knees. She didn't know how she managed to get somewhere to seat; as far as she had heard, it was almost impossible to sit down on these freight cars. But, for her surprise, that one wasn't even that crowded. Maybe because they had already captured most of the Jewish and communists that remained on the country or maybe because these were the ones they managed to find just in time to send them to these horrible places. Of course, she wasn't exactly _comfortable _there. It was smelly, dark, noisy and frightening. Her brother was put on another car, so she was all by herself. Again.

"Where are we going?" She heard a girl's voice asking shyly. She lifted her head slowly, eyes meeting a girl around her age; maybe a bit younger. She was smaller than Elsa herself, had auburn hair and freckled skin, not mentioning the big curious and frightened greenish eyes.

"Death camp, you idiot." A boy near them grumbled, seeming to scare the auburn girl even more. Her eyes met Elsa's, and she clumsily walked to the blonde girl's side, almost falling a few times.

"D-do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, trying to recover her balance. Elsa shook her head almost immediately, stretching her hand out for the other girl and helping her to sit down. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Elsa cooed. "I'm Elsa."

"Anna." She offered the blonde girl a hand, which she quickly took. "I don't like it in here." She mumbled.

"Neither do I." Elsa said, blushing heavily as she noticed she was still holding Anna's hand. "Uh, I – how old are you?"

"Sixteen." Anna answered. "My father is in a different car, so I'm – well, yeah. Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I-I mean, if you're not expecting anyone."

"I doubt I'd be expecting someone on this train." Elsa laughed weakly, making Anna smile a bit. "Feel free to join me if you want. I'm alone too."

"Y-yeah?" Anna looked up, meeting Elsa's gaze once again. "But you look so young. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. My brother is in another freight car too." She said, resting her face on her knees once again.

"So, are you Jewish too?" Anna asked, mirroring Elsa's moves.

"Not really." Elsa smiled. "My brother is a communist, so they thought I was one too. And I'm also gay, so I guess they have a double reason to send me here."

"I'm sorry." Anna mumbled, making Elsa frown.

"For what?" She asked. "You're here too. And it's not your fault they locked us here."

"But I'm still sorry." Anna shrugged. She tried to find a comfortable position, but seemed to have trouble doing so.

"Do you want to lie down on my lap?" Elsa asked, after a few minutes watching the younger girl. "I promise I won't try to rape you or anything like that." She joked, tapping on her legs. Anna smiled, snuggling on the blonde's lap, placing her arms on Elsa's thigh. "You're going to be all right, okay? I promise."

"Will you stay with me?" Anna asked quietly, closing her eyes when Elsa started to stroke her hair.

"I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a painful trip for both girls, but they managed to get there alive and healthier than most of other people. Elsa and Anna kept their hands linked as soon as they got down of the train, waiting for further instructions of what they would do. And it was painful again.

The Nazi made some kind of tattoo on their arms, marking all the prisoners with a nameplate which made a wound on their left arms and then throwing ink at it. Then, they were all sent then into a line with other women. Anna tried hard not to cry, especially when a man yelled at her and slapped her on the face really hard. Elsa felt anger, but couldn't do anything to protect her. So, she just watched angrily and waited for Anna, caressing her cheek discretely when she got back in line. The younger girl sniffled, linking her hands with Elsa's once again.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, taking a better look at Anna's cheek. "I'm sorry, I really wish there was something I could do."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Anna whispered, assuring her. "Don't worry about me."

"How couldn't I?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "You're my best friend." Anna gave her a bright smile that warmed Elsa's heart up. "That's better, buttercup. From now on, I'm taking care of you."

"And I'm taking care of you." Anna said, resting her forehead on Elsa's shoulder for a brief moment, avoiding calling too much attention. "Does that hurt?" She whispered, pointing to Elsa's arm.

"It's not that bad. And yours?" Anna shook her head, and suddenly, a man came from nowhere and gave some orders for one of the guards, who made the line move forward. Anna held Elsa's hand tighter, following the older girl closer, almost pressing her body on her back. "Where are we?" She asked quietly, as Elsa pulled her hand closer to her chest and pressed a chaste kiss on her wound.

"Auschwitz." Elsa whispered, avoiding making eye contact with the guards. She dropped their hands to the side of her body, but kept her fingers interlinked with Anna's. She couldn't see it, but she was sure that her friend was blushing because of the kiss on her arm. Anna always would. "There's no need to be scared, okay? We're going to be okay."

They were lined side by side and their clothes were all ripped off. Elsa tried hard not to look at her auburn friend, but it was almost impossible. She was obviously ashamed of her body, since she tried to cover it uncomfortably. Elsa took a glimpse of her freckled skin and her full breasts that made her lick her lips. She was beautiful, and she had got even more now.

Anna sent Elsa a shy glare, and the older girl blushed immediately. She took a look at her own body. She was skinnier than ever, too pale and not even half as bodied as Anna was. But honestly, she didn't mind. She saw the way Anna looked at her, and she was sure she had never felt so beautiful. She smiled at the younger girl, brushing her hand on hers.

It was uncomfortable moments. They poked them, humiliated them. A few of the women were separated and taken away, and Elsa just prayed Anna wouldn't ask her what was their final destination, so she wouldn't have to answer it. She took a look outside, seeing it was already dusk. She looked back to Anna, who seemed even more scared than she was before. Elsa noticed a man staring at Anna's body, and she immediately felt the urge to punch him right on his nose.

"Why is he staring?" Anna whispered, moving as if she wanted to hide behind Elsa. _Because you're gorgeous, _Elsa thought, but bit her tongue. "I don't like him."

"Neither do I." Elsa mumbled. "Please, try to remain still. They don't like when we – well, when we _move _too much."

Anna nodded briefly, trying to stand still until the end of the exam. Almost as soon as they ended it, a few Nazi handed them some sort of striped pajamas and took all of their belongings, including Anna's necklace, which had a single Star of David. She sniffled when they took it away, and Elsa was there, supporting her.

"It was so small. No one would have noticed it." She muttered, resting on her friend's body. "And I look like a clown on these clothes."

"I'll buy you a new one as soon as we get out of here." Elsa said, pulling Anna along with her to the line. "And you still look beautiful, in case you don't know." Anna blushed heavily, looking away from Elsa. The blonde just smiled and shook her head, following the line in silence to what would be an unpleasant part. Not that she was enjoying so far.

"They are shaving our heads?" Anna gasped. Elsa offered her a sad gaze, along with a tap on her shoulders. "Damn. I liked your hair." Anna stroked the blonde's hair, but stopped as she noticed a guard staring angrily at them.

"I like yours too." Elsa muttered, smiling shyly. When it was her turn, she gulped, but decided to just sit in silence and wait until it was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa ran her fingers through her bald head, shivering at the feeling. Her friend was already in one of these beds, along with five other women. She smiled weakly at Anna, lying right by her side and placing a soft kiss on her now bald head. The freckled girl turned to face her, bumping her nose on Elsa's neck and wrapping an arm around her.

"You're cold." Elsa muttered, kissing her friend again. Anna snuggled closer to Elsa, smiling against her neck.

"Warm me up, then." She said, smiling shyly as Elsa kissed her once again. "You're sweet."

"I'm sorry." Elsa mumbled, wrapping her arms around Anna. "I wish I'd never met you in here."

"Me too." Anna sniffled. "But I'm sort of glad I have you. I don't want to be alone."

Elsa smiled, feeling a bit less sad for being with her new friend. She closed her eyes, wondering how her brother would be now. He was older than her, but still he was so _small_. Elsa was afraid someone could hurt him, or even destroy that innocent sweet boy while he was there. He wasn't even that into politics, he just considered himself a communist because he wanted everyone to be happy and equal. He was just a boy.

She felt tears running down her cheeks, and thanked that the lights were suddenly off, so Anna wouldn't see her crying. She didn't know why, but she hated the idea of seeming weak in front of the younger girl. She wanted to look strong, even some kind of inspiration. She hated seeming an emotional wreck in front of Anna.

"Don't cry." Anna whispered, wiping a tear away from Elsa's eyes. "We'll be okay." Elsa sniffled. She wasn't sure how Anna knew she was crying; she wasn't being loud. But somehow, she knew it. Anna knew her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She sighed, cleaning the mess that the Nazi guards had made. She hated them even more for that. But she was thankful her cleaning area wasn't that bad. It could have been worst. But she didn't like being alone there, especially without Elsa. The blonde girl was somehow someone she could rely on. They had only known each other for a few weeks, but that was long enough for Anna. She knew she could trust Elsa her own life.

She threw a wet cloth on the bucket, turning on her feet. That was when she saw him. That guard that kept staring at her the other day. He gave her a smirk, walking closer to Anna. She embraced herself, avoiding his eyes, but he just grabbed her fists and pulled her to an empty room near there. She wanted to cry as soon as she realized what he was going to do, when he pulled his pants down. But she didn't. She knew he could kill her if she tried to do so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She frowned at the porridge they gave them, but she couldn't complain. She was starving after all. She hadn't had a meal in hours.

"You're quiet." Elsa whispered, sitting by Anna's side on the floor. Her friend didn't answer, just stared at her empty plate. "Do you want some more? I'm not that hungry." Elsa offered, biting her tongue as her stomach made an embarrassing loud noise. Anna looked at her, eyes red and sad, and all of a sudden wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, offering her a clumsy embrace.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "You should eat."

"You seem upset. Did something happen? I mean, something _else?" _Anna ignored her question, laying her head on Elsa's chest. "Okay, no talking. I can deal with that."

"Just eat." Anna demanded, closing her eyes and listening to Elsa's heartbeat. The elder girl decided it wasn't time to argue, so she just ate her porridge in silence. As soon as she finished, she wrapped her arms around Anna, pulling her close to her chest. "I love you." Anna muttered, snuggling on Elsa.

"I love you too." Elsa said, kissing Anna's head. She noticed a dark mark on her neck, but as soon as she touched it, her friend dodged. "You are not telling me what happened, are you?" Anna shook her head, as Elsa sighed. "Okay. But I'll keep my eyes on you from now on. Just in case."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He wouldn't come after Anna when Elsa was around, but she couldn't be around all the time. Sometimes, he'd do it quick, but others, he would do it multiples times, and at the end he would hit Anna hard on her face. She hated him; she hated his hair, his eyes, his body, his everything. She would remain in silence until he was done, but one day, it just hurt her too much. One day, she yelled.

When she headed back to their place, she sat on the floor, keeping her head low so no one would ask why she had a black eye. She prayed that Elsa would take too long to head back there, and then she would already be asleep. But instead, the blonde appeared in a short matter of time. She was, as Anna and the rest, skinnier and paler. She looked sick, but her face lightened up when she saw Anna. But Anna wouldn't dare to look at her.

"Hey." Elsa greeted, kneeling down and placing a soft kiss on Anna's head. As her friend didn't reply, she frowned. "What is wrong, Feisty Pants?" She asked softly, caressing Anna's cheek with her thumb. "You're sadder than usually."

"I'm fine." Anna mumbled, still avoiding Elsa's gaze. "Have you eaten? You seem pretty tired."

"I am." Elsa agreed. "But I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's wrong." Anna sighed, trying to turn away, but Elsa held her chin. "Come on, sweetie. Look at me."

She did. She lifted her head, her eyes meeting Elsa's. The older girl frowned; placing her cool fingers on Anna's bruised skin. She then unbuttoned Anna's shirt, placing her hands on the scratches and other bruises that seemed pretty painful as well. With a sigh, she buttoned her striped shirt, pulling Anna with her to an empty spot.

"How long has it been going on?" She asked, eyes on Anna. "And don't you dare to lie."

"Since first day." Anna mumbled, unable to face Elsa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa whispered, wrapping her arms around Anna carefully. "Jesus, Anna. I could have done something."

"Like what?" Anna snapped angrily. "We're _prisoners, _Elsa. I know you've been trying to protect me, and trust me; I wouldn't have gone this far without your support. But you, and me as well, we are nothing here. We're weaker, we're smaller, and we're just their toys. I didn't tell you because you'd get mad. I didn't tell you because there's nothing you can do. I didn't tell you because I was fucking ashamed of being raped, okay?" She finished, wiping tears of her face. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'm sorry." She sniffled, as Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around her, placing kisses on her face.

"Don't be ashamed of it." Elsa muttered. "Just – at least let me take a better look at these bruises." Anna nodded in silence, letting Elsa guide her by the hand to the dirty sink that was in there. She opened Anna's shirt, wetting a cloth and carefully placing it at her skin. She kneeled down, cleaning some of her worst bruises at her stomach. Without even thinking, she leaned, placing a kiss on Anna's skin. She felt the other girl shiver, and kissed her stomach again.

"You're cold." Anna mumbled.

"Sorry." Elsa said, getting on her feet again and quickly buttoning Anna's shirt again. Her friend watched her moves, and quietly placed her arms around Elsa's neck. The paler girl looked up for Anna's eyes and lifted her hand, stroking her cheek. Then, she leaned forward, kissing her bruised skin before crashing her lips against Anna's.

It was messy, careless and unexperienced by both girls, but neither of them would want it to be any different. Their noses bumped at each other and they hit their foreheads, which made Anna giggle. But their second kiss was better. It was warm, soft and much more careful than their first one. Some of the other women smiled at them, but no one said anything. They were just too tired to say something.

"I love you." Anna declared, burying her face on Elsa's neck. "I love you a lot."

"I love you too." Elsa whispered. "You know so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That guard never touched her again. Elsa would always be around her, and if she weren't, Belle, a friend of hers, would be. But it was getting tougher to work. As soon as she got into their "dorms", she would pass out in bed, not always having dinner as a punishment for being Jewish. Elsa cuddled up with her every night, and every time she managed to get something else to eat, she would share with Anna. They weren't as talkative as they were before, but it didn't change anything.

Until it came a day Anna was required to go take a shower. But Elsa didn't let her go.

"I _need _a shower, Els." Anna said, pushing her girlfriend, but Elsa wrapped her arms firmly around her. "Elsa, I have to go."

"No, you're staying here." Elsa shot back, taking Anna back inside. "Please, love. Don't go."

"Why not?" Anna questioned, quirking a brow. "Give me just one good reason."

"Because people who go to the showers never come back." Elsa said, lowering her voice. "I refuse to let you go. You're all I have, Anna."

"What do you mean they never come back?" Anna asked, but slowly got inside once again.

"They're being killed." Elsa whispered. "I'm not going to lose you. Promise me you are staying here the whole day, until I come back."

"Elsa, this is impossible. I-I mean, we cannot survive." Anna mumbled, feeling her eyes getting teary. "And where else will I hide? They'll find me."

"On the top of the beds." Elsa answered. "I-I checked with Belle, they can't see who stays on the top." She dragged Anna to the beds, helping her climb on it. "I-I can share my dinner with you, I always do. A-and I can always get some food on the kitchen, Anna. I do it once in a while, they never find out." Anna sighed, looking away. "Promise me you're staying here. I-I just – I can't keep going on this shit without you. I need you a reason to keep fighting, and you're the only reason I'm still here. I love you, Anna. I want to – I want to get out of this place and build a new life with you." She took Anna's hands between hers, kissing her fingers. "Promise you're staying."

"I love you too." Anna mumbled, kissing Elsa's lips.

"Can I take it as a yes?" She asked, looking at Anna with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." Anna agreed. "I think that we can try. But if it gets too hard for you –"

"Don't you dare to finish this sentence." Elsa snapped. "We're going to be okay. I told you so before."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up in the middle of the night, hearing the noise of people running outside. It was her fifth month there, and she grew paler and skinnier. Her hair was starting to grow up again, and she managed to hide it so no one would cut it. She also had been working harder, or so it seemed. She spent the day cleaning, and sometimes would get slapped or humiliated, but she managed to go through this. She was trying to keep herself strong for Anna.

"What's up?" Elsa asked to a girl named Rapunzel, who instantly looked at her.

"War is over. The Germans lost it." She mumbled. "You better hide, if you don't want to get killed. They're trying to get rid from us."

Elsa panicked. They had gone _that _far, she wouldn't just die for nothing.

"Anna, wake up." She shook the younger's girl shoulders, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked groggily, pulling Elsa into an embrace. "What is this noise?"

"The war is over, love." Elsa said, getting down from the bed. "We have to get out of here now." Anna nodded sharply, holding herself onto Elsa's arms to get down. "Damn, I-I don't know where to hide. S-sorry, Anna, I'm sorry." She felt her body starting to shake, but her girlfriend hugged her and placed soft kisses on her blonde hair.

"You don't have to know everything, love." Anna smiled. "I know where we can hide. Just follow me." Elsa sniffled and nodded, grabbing Anna's hand and following the girl outside.

It was horrible. She saw people, innocent people being shot and their bodies being burned or tossed on a huge pile of dead people. It was nauseating and disturbing, so Elsa tried not to look too much at it. She ran as fast as she could, keeping her head down until she and Anna reached what seemed to be a cabin. Anna opened its door and pulled Elsa inside, laying the girl's head on her chest.

"What is it?" Elsa whispered, taking a look outside from the small holes on the metal door.

"I'm not sure." Anna muttered. "I think it's something like the power plant, but I can't tell. I figured we could fit inside here, since we're both not that tall and, well, skinnier than ever. You learn a lot while being confined." Elsa took another glimpse from outside, and saw a young woman being shot. "Don't look at it, love. Just – close your eyes. It will end sooner than you think." She promised, kissing Elsa's bare neck. The older girl agreed, but she didn't have to look to see what was going on. She heard people screaming, crying. It was maybe the worst and best day of her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

At some time during the early morning, all the noise stopped. Elsa and Anna got out of the cabin, trying not to make too much noise. The older girl looked at her girlfriend, handing her hand to her and walking on the quiet place.

"Do you think someone survived?" Anna asked quietly. Elsa nodded, pointing to a room with two other women looking outside. She guided Anna to their dorm, sitting by her girlfriend's side. "What now?"

Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly a tank appeared, along with militaries. Both girls stood up, and Elsa stood in front of Anna, as if she could protect her somehow. The tank stopped in front of them, and a tall blonde man got out of it, walking to the girl's side. He had a smile upon his lips, but Elsa didn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone but Anna.

"Hey there! I'm Kristoff." He cheered. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes." Elsa answered quietly, still keeping her girlfriend behind her. "What do you want?"

"I'm from the USA." He said. "I came here to rescue you guys." Anna looked at Elsa, and then at Kristoff. "So, you girls need a ride?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna and Elsa stood outside from the tank, holding hands and walking in silence. Kristoff followed them, eventually talking to another guy named Sven, but most of the time in silence as well. Elsa looked around, seeing a few known faces. And then, all of a sudden, her face brightened. She left out a small giggle as she let go of Anna's hand and ran closer to a guy, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his face.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"No, I mean, well – I-I don't know." She stuttered, lowering her head. That was just great. Elsa smiling and kissing another boy. Kissing a boy.

"Anna!" The blonde girl held Anna's arm, pulling her. "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

"Who? Your boyfriend?" She snapped. "No, thank you."

"What are you talking about, baby?" She asked, stroking Anna's cheek. "I'm gay, remember? I wanted you to meet my brother, Olaf. It seems he made it too." She grinned, and the tall boy got close to them.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" He cheered, pulling Anna into a hug. "I'm Olaf."

"I-I'm Anna." She said, returning the hug. "It's nice to meet you too, Olaf." She looked around nervously, and Elsa grabbed her hand. She placed soft kisses on Anna's fingers, and then gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"We'll find your father, buttercup. Don't worry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna never found her father. He died, probably during the night. Olaf didn't know who he was, so he had no clue. Anna didn't have any other relatives alive, which made her want to die as well as the rest of them. But Elsa was there. She was always there for her. Not once she let Anna down, not once she turned her back to her girlfriend. She invited Anna to go live with Olaf and her, and she said yes.

Five years later, she and Elsa had moved in together. Kristoff became a close friend, after he helped them to get safe into the city. Elsa liked him, but he was mostly friends with Anna. They were so alike that it surprised Elsa sometimes.

As much as both loved their new life, and as much as they were thankful to what they had now, they could never forget what they had been through. The tattoo on their arms wasn't the only reminder that they were survivors. They had scars, and not only on their bodies. They were marked forever on their hearts and on their minds, and that wasn't something they could easily ignore. Both girls still had nightmares once in a while, and as much as being together made them feel good, they knew it couldn't erase this part of their lives. They were the biggest reminder of what happened.

The first time they made love to each other was a bit painful for Anna. It was a huge step, and she wasn't sure if she was ready after what happened. In fact, she wasn't sure she would ever be. But Elsa was always caring, always loving. She wasn't just her lover, she was also her friend.

"You don't have to do it if you're not ready." She said softly, stroking the auburn hair. "You know I don't mind waiting."

"I-I think I want to." Anna answered. "I want it."

And they did it. It was like their first kiss: sloppy, clumsy and full of love. And, once again, neither of them would have wanted it any other way.

Anna was turning twenty-two, and Elsa was already twenty-four. They were lying in bed, something they enjoyed doing when they were alone. Anna held her David's Star pendant; the one Elsa got her as soon as she could afford to buy it. Her lover was holding her from behind, reading some random book Anna didn't like. And that's when she decided it was time to break the silence.

"Els," Anna called softly. ", what do you think about increasing our family?"

"Do you want a dog or something?" Elsa asked quirking a brow. "Because we've already talked about it. I'm allergic and –"

"And it would make you sick, I know it." Anna interrupted. "I wasn't talking about a pet."

"And what would you be talking about, my love?" Elsa closed her book, putting it down.

"I want a baby."

Elsa froze. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "I, uh – baby, you _know _I can't give you a baby, as much as I would love to do so, right?"

"Don't be silly." Anna laughed. "I was thinking… maybe we could adopt?" She tilted her head back, looking into the icy-blue eyes.

"Well… babies are not that easy to deal with." Elsa mumbled.

"I know. But we have _so _much love to give to a child, and we _can _afford to keep one. We just can't, uh – _make _one. A-and there are so many kids around there who want some love, why can't we adopt one?" She finished, grabbing Elsa's chin. "I'm not saying we've to do it tomorrow, but – soon. I really think we can be good parents, Els. And I want to be a mother."

"I didn't say I don't want to adopt." Elsa smiled, kissing Anna's cheek. "I want to be a mommy as well. We can adopt, Anna."

"Are you for real?" Anna gasped, making Elsa laugh. "Fuck, I love you." She threw herself above Elsa, kissing her girlfriend's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa smiled, pulling Anna back to her chest. "We're going to be such great parents, love."

"I'm sure we will."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, I forgot to mention that the facts about the WWII are not 100% true, and that I also took a few ideas from the movie "Life Is Beautiful". And I also forgot to mention something else, but I don't remember what is it, so I'll tell you next chapter:) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Warsaw, five years before**

They waited patiently in line. Anna held Elsa's hands nervously, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Kristoff, the man who got them out of Auschwitz, came closer to both girls, handing them two packages with food.

"Sorry, it's all we have now." He said, a bit embarrassed, but neither of them cared. They opened the packages and their eyes got bright as they saw a sandwich.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best thing I've eaten in months!" Anna said with her mouth full. "I forgot how hungry I was."

"Hey girls!" Olaf called, bouncing next to them. "It's Anna's turn."

Anna gulped. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But she had to find out if he was alive, she needed her father.

"Name and place of birth." A woman said, while Elsa carefully wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Samuel Weis, Warsaw." Anna answered. The woman started to look for it on an enormous book, searching for his name. After a few minutes, she looked sadly at Anna.

"I'm sorry, dear. Mr. Weselton confirmed his death." She said. Anna felt her vision blur, and Elsa had to hold her more firmly so she wouldn't fall. "You better take her to see a doctor, young lady. She might take some long to accept this." Elsa nodded, and with her brother's aid, she managed to carry Anna outside, where a few volunteers were helping some people.

"Excuse me; she's not feeling well sir." Olaf said politely, laying Anna down on a litter. A young boy nodded, running to grab something on a box not that far from them.

"Anna, please, breathe." Elsa begged, running her hands through Anna's short hair. "It's okay, love. Everything is okay." She leaned, kissing Anna's forehead. "I'm here now; you're going to be fine."

"Y-you promised." Anna cooed, looking at Elsa with teary eyes. "Y-you promised I'd find him." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and Elsa reached out to wipe them from her cheeks. "Don't touch me!" She snapped. "Get away from me."

"Anna – "

"Just leave me alone." She cried. "Please, I-I don't want you near me right now."

Elsa looked at her with a sad face, but nodded. Olaf wrapped his arm around his sister, driving her away from Anna. The auburn girl watched her girlfriend leaving and felt her heart aching. She just wasn't sure if it was because of Elsa or because of her father. Maybe it was because of both, but it didn't matter now. She was angry, sad, disappointed, hurt.

The young boy came back and did a quick exam on her. He told her she was fine, but should get some rest. Anna nodded, lying back on the litter.

"So, having a bad time?" She opened her eyes, meeting the blonde man who helped them. "And that was a stupid question. I mean, you've just came out from a Death Camp, so I assume you're not exactly happy. But I meant, why are you fighting with your girl?"

"Look, I'm thankful for your help, but I don't really want to talk now. Can you leave?" She turned around, but Kristoff sat by her side.

"No, not really. I'm sorry about your father by the way." Anna looked at him with a confused expression upon her face, but he shrugged. "Your girlfriend seemed pretty upset, so I asked about what happened. She told me you were mad at her because you dad died, so I'm curious. Why did you fight with her? I mean, it's not like she killed him."

"She promised me we would find him." Anna mumbled, avoiding Kristoff's gaze. "I just – I couldn't deal with her around now."

"I see." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "So, with whom are you going to live now? Do you have an aunt or something?"

"No." Anna mumbled, feeling tears come back to her eyes. "I-I'm alone."

"Shit." He muttered. "Don't cry. Uh, I'm not any good at it. Your girlfriend must know what to do now. Yeah, I'm totally calling her." He said, jumping from the litter.

"No, don't – " She didn't manage to finish her sentence. He was already far from her.

Within a few minutes, Elsa came over. She didn't say anything; she just sat by Anna's side, placing her cool hand on her head. Slowly, she approached from her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her and placing soft kisses on her head. Anna didn't move, nor said anything. Elsa cuddled with her, kissing her freckled skin and turning Anna's face to her side.

"I know you're mad at me." Elsa whispered. "But I love you too much to just leave you now. So, deal with me being here." Anna slowly turned, facing Elsa and placing a hand on her cheek. The blonde smiled sadly, placing her own hand on top of Anna's. "I'm so sorry, love. I-I actually thought we could find him. I guess I was wrong."

"I know." Anna said rashly. "I really should go now. I-I have to head to my uncle's house soon." She lied, getting away from Elsa's embrace. "Thank you for everything. I mean it, okay?" She leaned forward, placing a kiss on Elsa's forehead. "Goodbye, Elsa."

She walked as quickly as she could, lowering her head and cleaning tears from her cheeks. As much as she would miss Elsa, she couldn't stay. She would only cause them trouble, and that was all she didn't want to. Besides, Elsa still thought she was mad at her, so it wouldn't be that hard to get away from her.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned around, meeting the icy-blue eyes seconds before Elsa closed the gap between their lips. She tried to push her away at first, but gave up fighting. A last kiss wouldn't do any harm. At least they would have a decent ending.

A few moments later, Elsa broke the kiss. She held Anna firmly, ignoring the looks people were giving at them. "Kristoff told me, you filthy liar." Elsa smiled, kissing Anna's face. "Did you actually thought you could walk away from me this easy?"

"Elsa, I have to go – "

"No, you don't." Elsa cut her off. "You are not going to be alone, Anna. I'm not allowing this. I promised I'd take care of you, no matter what. And I will keep this promise until I die." She leaned forward, kissing Anna's pink lips once again. "Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't want me around. It's the only way I'll let you go." Anna looked away, slowly wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble." She whispered. "And we both know I will if I stay. You must let me go, Elsa."

"No." Elsa shook her head, making Anna sigh. "Come home with me."

"Elsa – "

"This is not a request, love." Elsa said firmly. "You're coming home with me, and you can only leave me when you turn eighteen." She rested her forehead on Anna's, smiling at her. "I'm not letting you go. I almost lost you for like what, five times? We came this far, Anna. We can't just give up now."

"Is Olaf fine with me living with you?" Anna questioned quietly, making Elsa's smile bright.

"Are you kidding? He loves you!" Elsa pulled Anna into an embrace, kissing her girlfriend's hair. The auburn girl laid her head on Elsa's chest, closing her eyes. "I'm really sorry about your father, though. Is there anything I can do to make you feel happy? Or anything to make me feel less guilty for letting you down?" Elsa bit her lower lip, glaring at Anna.

"I'm not mad at you, love. I was just – that was silly of me. I can't blame you for it." She leaned, pressing her lips on Elsa's. "But you could get me another one of these sandwiches…"

"As you wish, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive. Sorry, school is being a bitch.  
BUT ANYWAY! I heard you, and here it is. Hope you like it:)**

* * *

It seemed that no one in that city wanted them to adopt a baby. In fact, they spent two years looking for one. Anna thought about giving up, but Elsa wouldn't let her. And then they found him.

When he went home with them, it was a cold day. It was cloudy and also snowing way too much. He was wrapped in a bunch of blankets, and Anna held him close to her chest to keep him warmer and safe from the snow. Elsa wrapped an arm protectively around her girlfriend and the baby, doing her best to cover them both of the blizzard.

He was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. He was blonde and had big beautiful blue eyes. His skin was pale, he was chubby and had the cutest face ever. His parents were related to Elsa and Olaf, but his father died a few months before he was born, and his mother a few days after. As he had no more family but Elsa and Olaf, she and Anna adopted him.

"He's a lot like you." Anna whispered, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"We're all alike in my family." Elsa chuckled. "I feel bad about his parents, but I'm glad he's here. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, not at all." Anna giggled. "I'm glad he's here too." The baby yawned, snuggling on Elsa's chest. "He needs a name, you know? We can't keep calling him 'baby' for the rest of his life."

"That's for fact." Elsa agreed, wrapping an arm around Anna and the baby. "Well, I don't know. His momma never said anything before she died, and neither did his father. What do you think he looks like?"

"Zachary?" Anna suggested, but Elsa cringed. "Yeah, not my favorite either. What about Liam?"

"I don't hate it at all." Elsa mumbled. "But I don't know. He doesn't look like Liam."

"I'm not even going to suggest Dennis."

"Definitely not." Elsa smiled, carefully leaning and placing a kiss on Anna's freckled cheek. "I have an idea, but we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Okay, I'm listening." The redhead answered slowly, dragging her greenish eyes to Elsa's blues ones.

"I was thinking we could name him Samuel." She said. "You know, because of your father. B-but if you think it's stupid we – "

"I love it." Anna quickly answered. She smiled at the chubby baby, placing a kiss upon his arm. He opened his big icy-blue eyes, yawning sleepily and staring at Anna. "Hey little Sam." She mumbled softly. "He's the cutest baby I've ever seen, Els. Do you think he'll be a good boy when he grows up?"

"Of course he will, babe." Elsa said with a smile. "We'll raise him to be the most amazing boy in this world."

They watched the baby's amazed gaze into Anna's eyes. Elsa giggled, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Isn't she beautiful, Sammy?" Elsa whispered, making him look back to her. "But she's already mine. But I promise I'll find you a pretty girlfriend."

"Or boyfriend." Anna added. "What? He ought to know that we're open minded."

"We're _lesbians, _love. I think he's already realized that." Elsa pointed. Anna rolled her eyes, leaning to kiss Elsa's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anna muttered. They stood in silence for a while, until Sam cringed and started crying.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, sitting on the bed and bringing him to her arms. "You must be hungry. I'm sorry, baby Sam. Me and mommy will feed you, okay?" He kept crying, and Elsa held him closer. "Don't cry, Sammy. Mommy is already preparing your food. Don't be sad." She kissed his short blonde hair, and then started humming a song. She wasn't sure about the lyrics, but she knew the melody; in a few moments, his crying slowly stopped and he stared at her with amusement. "Do you like this one?" Elsa asked with a smile. "I like it. Such a pity I can't remember the lyrics."

"I think it sounds great." Elsa turned around, finding Anna leaned on the door with a lazy smile upon her face. "Why don't you sing more frequently? I think your voice is great, isn't it Sam?" She handed Elsa the baby's bottle, sitting next to her. He hungrily started to drink it, making Anna giggle. "Slow down, buddy. Jesus, at least take a breath." Anna joked, resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "But seriously, I like your voice. You sound great."

"Thanks babe." Elsa smiled, pressing a kiss on Anna's hair. "When this blizzard stop, we should totally call Kristoff and Olaf. My brother wants real bad to see our baby boy."

"And Belle!" Anna pointed. "She's going to be offended if you don't call her."

"Totally." Elsa agreed. "But now we can just take some rest. I bet he's tired as well; it was a long day." Anna nodded, stretching her arm to stroke Sam's hair.

"What was that song's name?" Anna questioned quietly. "The one you were humming to Sammy."

"I don't remember." Elsa said, after a few moments thinking. "Olaf might know. You should ask him when he comes over."

"Okay." Anna agreed. "Do you need help with him?"

"No, love." Elsa leaned, kissing her girlfriend's hair. "Go get some rest. We'll join you soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why, isn't he the cutest thing ever?" Olaf gasped, smiling brightly at Sam. "Hi, Sam! I'm Uncle Olaf!" The baby's bright blue eyes widened, and he left out something that seemed like a chuckle. "Oh, he totally loves me! I told you, Els; I'm going to be his favorite uncle ever."

"Well, _technically_," Elsa started, handing Sam to Anna and hugging her brother. ", you _are _his only uncle."

"He has me as well." Kristoff pointed. "Look, look! He's smiling!"

"He's such a sweetie." Belle mumbled, smiling at Sam. "Does he cry a lot?"

"Nah, he's a calm boy." Anna said, grinning at the baby. "We're lucky to have him."

"Or maybe he's lucky to have you guys." Belle said. "It was nice to come here, but I really should get going. Adam and I have a date later on."

"Oh, that boy who have had a thing for you over these years?" Anna asked innocently, making Elsa laugh. "What? Isn't it true?"

"You're something, love." Elsa giggled, kissing her girlfriend's lips. "But yes, it's true. How are things working between you two?"

"He's great." Belle answered, her eyes suddenly getting brighter. "You know, I thought he was such a bearish, especially because of his appearance, but it turns out that he's a softie."

"I can't imagine someone of that size being a softie." Kristoff mumbled, gulping when Belle eyed him. "Sorry, but it's true! Come on, the guy is almost twice my size! And _I am _tall."

"Whatever." Belle shrugged and then smiled again. She placed a light kiss on the baby's forehead and smiled at her friends. "I should get going. I don't want to be late."

"We should go too." Kristoff said, tapping at Olaf's shoulder. "I'm teaching Olaf to play baseball."

"In the middle of the snow? There's no fuckin-"

"Elsa, manners."

"- no freaking way I'm letting you do it. You're going to get sick!" She finished, crossing her arms. "No, Olaf."

"Relax, momma." Kristoff mocked. "I'm taking your bro to the gym near my place. No need to worry." He waved goodbye, waiting for Olaf to hug his little sister. "Bye, girls!"

"Hey Olaf, wait!" Anna handed Sam to Elsa and ran next to the older boy. "Elsa was singing this song a few days ago and – well I just wanted to know the name. _And _lyrics."

"What song?" He frowned. Anna blushed as she hummed the song her girlfriend kept singing for Sam. Olaf furrowed his brows, and then he left out a soft giggle. "Of course I remember! Mommy would always sing this one for us, right Els?" His sister nodded sharply. "Oh, I think it's – oh, right! _Let it go." _He smiled, happy with himself. "Don't you remember the lyrics, Elsa?"

"I sort that do. Not the whole song, through." She answered a bit uncertain.

"Well, I have to go now." Olaf hugged Anna tight. "But we should totally make a duet someday. Bye sis! Bye, fatty boy!"

"He's not fatty!" Elsa snapped, but Olaf was already gone. She rolled her eyes but smiled, taking Sam back to the couch. Anna sat by her side and wrapped an arm carefully around them, resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "What is it?" Elsa asked quietly. "You're way too quiet, my love."

"It's nothing." Elsa quirked a brow and the corner of her mouth twisted into a smirk. "Okay! There's something. No tickles, please." Elsa laughed, holding Sam closer to her chest. "It's just that – how are we explaining this to him?" She pointed to the tattoo on her arm, carefully running her fingers through the skin. "I mean, he's going to ask about it sooner or later."

"We're telling him the truth." Elsa said calmly, snuggling on Anna. "When he turns five, we tell him we were abducted by aliens and they made us this ugly tattoo." Anna giggled, pulling Elsa closer. "And when he gets older, we tell him the aliens were actually people. I don't know babe. He'll find out sooner or later about it. We'll see when it's time."

"You were not serious about the aliens, were you?" Anna asked, cuddling with her girlfriend and Sam.

"That was actually the only thing I truly meant." Elsa shrugged, making the auburn laugh again.

"You're such a dork, you know?" She mocked. "I love you, Els."

"Love you too."


End file.
